


Day 07. Please Call _____

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: 30 Days of Lucifer and Trixie - [Writing Prompt June 2019] [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Changed the date to the 7th for continuity, Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guns, Gunshots, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), School, School Shooter, Step-Devil, Step-Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-Satan, Tears, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, We Die Like Men, Yes I realise i'm a few days late, happy tears, prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: !!!!!! TW: Graphic writing of school shooters !!!!!!There's a school shooter at Trixie's school. So she prays to Lucifer just like he told her too if ever she was in trouble. He swoops in and saves the day!





	Day 07. Please Call _____

**Author's Note:**

> [Series Notes]  
> •This will be updated according to my timezone - AWST (GMT+8)  
> •Trixie is her canon age - about 10.  
> •Creator of this Writing Prompt List is Mia Botha and can be found on Pinterest.  
> •This Series will also be posted to my Wattpad for a broader audience (@HolyKingWasteLand)

Trixie is in maths class when everything goes wrong.

A bell sounds three times in rapid concession. Trixie's blood runs cold when she realises what that sound holds for them. Her teacher's flinch and speed as she rushes to the door is more than enough for Trixie to know that this is no drill.

The door is locked. Curtains are drawn and lights turned off. They get underneath their desks, and then there is silence.

A single gunshot.

Trixie clamps a hand over her mouth and squeezes her eyes shut. A man is screaming down the hall, she doesn't understand what he's saying. She takes out her phone with shaky hands and puts it on silent, turning down the sound so she can only just hear anything from it.

She calls Lucifer.

The call rings out, answering with a, "Lucifer Morningstar, you know what to do."

She can hear the wink as the phone beeps softly. With a shaky voice, she whispers, "Help us," before ending the voicemail, too terrified to continue speaking.

He wasn't coming. No matter how many promises he made to her, he doesn't know where she is, he can't save her-

_"And you never have to be scared of me not finding you. Because I will always protect you, Beatrice."_

Her rapid breaths halt. She remembers his words and takes a slow breath to calm herself.

_"But if you're worried, just say my name." ... "_ _I-I was once an angel. It's like a prayer; saying my name."_

Clasping her hands together, she raises them to cover her lips and her eyes close.

 _Lucifer._ She tries it gently in her mind.  _If you can hear me, there's someone at the school. A bad man. Please Lucifer, you said you would always come to save me. Please..._

 

* * *

 

Lucifer is sitting with Chloe sharing a coffee when suddenly the PA starts speaking up about a school shooter at some school nearby.

Chloe freezes beside him and looks up in horror. "That's- that's Trixie's school." She says softly. Her lips start moving again, but his ears are somewhere else.

 _Lucifer._ Comes Trixie's gentle voice, she pleads:  _If you can hear me, there's someone at the school. A bad man. Please Lucifer, you said you would always come to save me. Please..._

Chloe sees Lucifer's wide eyes that look glazed over, and she pauses. "Beatrice just prayed to me." His awe-filled tone gets quickly replaced with stone cold anger. "I'll meet you there, Detective." He says lowly, stalking away into the men's bathroom.

Rage comes over his being and his wings unfurl, flapping once harshly. He disappears from the bathroom and reappears inside the school.  _Lucifer.._ Comes her voice again.

He wishes he could comfort her. But prayers were only a one-way street.

He turns the corner and sees the man in question. A teenager, probably no older than seventeen, is standing there with a gun Lucifer doesn't bother to recognise. But it's a small hand-held one. He takes long strides up to the man who's hands are shaking.

"Well hello there,"  _ **BANG!**  _"you're frightening my little urchin,"  _ **BANG!**  _"so you're going to have to _stop_." He grabs the man's arm, breaking it in one motion.

The teen screams in pain and tries to wrestle out of Lucifer's grip, eyes wide in unadulterated fear. He tries to speak, but Lucifer just sends him a look, frightening him into silence. He turns the teen around and takes both of his arms behind his back.

He pushes him along until they're outside, where he promptly throws him into the waiting arms of the police officers. He turns back around and stalks back into the building. He continues walking and knocking on doors, announcing, "LAPD, the shooter has been apprehended." Just like he'd seen in those cop movies. It probably wasn't protocol but oh well.

He picks up the gun, unloads the bullets into his pocket and then places the gun back into said pocket, now unloaded and therefore useless.

Slowly, blinds start opening, and then doors unlock once they see other police officers around the tall Devilish man.

Trixie pushes her way through countless students and when Lucifer sees her, she breaks into harsh sobs. She jumps into his waiting arms and he hugs her close to his chest, running a comforting hand over her back, his knees on the cold floor. They both take a breath and Lucifer pulls out a packet of gum, handing it over to her with slightly shaking hands.

Her smile is watery and she takes one gratefully, but just slides it into her pocket for later. Instead, she opts to just hug him and relish in the fact that he came and saved her, just like he promised he would.

Chloe pushes her way through the crowd and runs once she has eyes on them. Lucifer and Trixie let go of one arm to invite her into the hug, and she crashes to the floor beside them, taking both of them with her.

They lay on the ground, enveloped by Lucifer's muscular but comforting arms.

They take a breath. And everything's gonna be okay.


End file.
